We are carrying out a large epidemiologic study of cardiovascular risk factors including diabetes in Mexican Americans and Anglos living in San Antonio. Field work for our initial project will not be complete until Nov. 1982 and a "clean", edited data file suitable for analysis will not be available until the Spring of 1983, only a few months prior to the termination of the current grant period. We therefore plan to carry out definitive analyses on our initial data base during the first year of the renewal period. These analyses will concentrate on the relationship between acculturation and cardiovascular risk factors in Mexican Americans. We also plan to carry out a new epidemiologic survey to extend the findings which we have obtained thus far. Our preliminary results indicate that Mexican Americans have excess diabetes and related cardiovascular risk factors over and above that which can be explained on the basis of their excess obesity. In the new survey, therefore, we plan to elucidate the additional factors beyond obesity which contribute to diabetes and cariovascular risk in this ethnic group. We plan to test two new hypotheses relating to insulin resistance which flow directly from our current results. We will study 3916 Mexican American and Anglo men and women (ages 25-64 years) randomly sampled from the San Antonio population. Sampling will be carried out in such a way that we will be able to match Mexican Americans and Anglos on obesity, thereby enabling us to study ethnic differences in diabetes and cardiovascular risk factors independent of the confounding effects of obesity. To further our long-range objective of elucidating the lifestyle vs. the genetic contribution to diabetes and cardiovascular risk in Mexican Americans we will continue to study acculturation and genetic markers (including HLA alleles) in the new project. By pooling the new project with the original data base we will have a sufficiently large sample for an eventual prospective epidemiological study of diabetes and cardiovascular risk factors in Mexican Americans which is one of our long-range objectives.